Eien no ai
by YAMIK0
Summary: [Spoiler saison 3 dès de résumé !] "Ryuga n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là." Tsubasa l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais le destin ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou, et il dépérit peu à peu de son absence. Son regard vagabonde, mais lui est déjà loin. Enchaîné à sa douleur, sa rage et ses regrets, il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que le pleurer.


Bonjour, bonsoir (bonne nuit ?) à toutes et à tous !

De retour pour un OS qui, pour moi, a une importance toute particulière. J'ose espérer l'avoir réussi, mais pour le savoir, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous poser la question. Alors aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je vous demande votre avis ! Pas d'inquiétude, je ne me vexe pas, au contraire. Et si vous n'avez pas que ça à faire que d'écrire une review de six pages, aucun problème ! Ne serait-ce qu'un "C'est pas mal", "C'est excellent" ou "J'ai pas aimé du tout, ciao", c'est déjà très indiquant !

* * *

Titre : Eien no ai

Résumé : [Spoiler saison 3 dès de résumé !] "Ryuga n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là." Tsubasa l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais le destin ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou, et il dépérit peu à peu de son absence. Son regard vagabonde, mais lui est déjà loin. Enchaîné à sa douleur, sa rage et ses regrets, il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que pleurer.

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Tragedy, Angst

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Saison 2 (Beyblade Metal Masters), Fin de la saison 3 (Beyblade Metal Fury)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : K+

Note : Un OS que je voulais –non, _devait_ – écrire depuis longtemps. Fan de RyuTsu, ça me paraissait assez incontournable. Seulement je n'avais jamais eu le courage de m'y risquer jusque-là. Il n'est pas très conseillé de lire cet OS en période de déprime, surtout pour les émotifs –si j'ai bien fait mon boulot. [Mort d'un personnage][Douleurs psychologiques]

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ryuga n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus jamais là.

Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient de Ryuga _Ryuga_ avaient disparus. Pour toujours. Il ne jouerait plus au Beyblade. Il n'errerait plus en quête de puissance. Il ne provoquerait plus personne avec insolence. Il ne terroriserait plus Hikaru. Il ne susciterait plus l'admiration de Yu. Et lui ne regarderait plus jamais de ses magnifiques yeux d'or.

Assis devant la fenêtre d'une salle plongée dans la pénombre de la WBBA, Tsubasa observait la vie grouillante dans la rue sous-jacente, sans vraiment la voir. De temps à autre, une perle salée glissait sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le tapis brun, rejoignant ses centaines de sœurs qui l'avaient précédée, dans un silence de deuil.

Il était tiraillé entre tristesse, désespoir, haine, rancune et regrets. Sans arrêt. Sans répit. Pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une seconde ne s'écoulait sans qu'il ne se maudisse de ne rien avoir fait. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand il en avait encore la possibilité. Il aurait dû le convaincre de ne pas faire cavalier seul pendant le combat contre Némésis, lui plus que quiconque en avait le pouvoir. Il aurait dû trouver le moyen de le sauver. Les choses auraient tout simplement dû se passer _autrement_.

Ryuga l'avait aidé avec la force obscure. Il était venu à son secours au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, alors que tous avaient peur de sa nouvelle puissance, que personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Cet évènement les avaient lié plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. _Et il l'avait jugé gentil._ Puis Ryuga l'avait encore aidé, indirectement –presque pudiquement– en prenant sa place auprès de son équipe, en assurant la victoire du championnat au Japon. _Et il l'avait trouvé mignon._ Enfin, Ryuga était venu leur prêter sa force contre Némésis, alors que tous croyaient qu'il rejoindrait l'ennemi ou continuerait sa route solitaire sans se retourner. Insensible.

 _Et il était tombé amoureux._

Irrémédiablement, éperdument, passionnément, follement amoureux. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons, Ryuga ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé indifférent. Mais à l'instant où il était apparu, miraculeux, inespéré, son cœur avait cessé de battre pour ne reprendre ses palpitations qu'après avoir saisi l'évidence. Il l'aimait.

Combien de fois avait-il laissé son regard planer au-dessus des rues de Bey-City, désireux de l'apercevoir ? Combien de fois s'était-il surprit à se demander dans quels lieux sordides il devait s'entrainer ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'il aille bien ? Lui, un rival, un ennemi.

Le cœur n'a jamais besoin du concert de la lucidité pour aimer, mais il faut prendre conscience de cet amour pour _tomber amoureux_. Tsubasa aimait Ryuga depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'était tombé amoureux de lui de quelques heures avant sa mort. Et durant ces quelques heures, il avait eu le temps de paniquer, de rejeter ses sentiments, puis de les accepter. Il avait eu le temps de laisser son regard s'abandonner à Ryuga et de comprendre que son cœur ne pourrait jamais se calmer en sa présence. Il avait eu le temps de réaliser à quel point il était attaché à ce jeune homme sauvage, indomptable, un peu fou ; à quel point il aimait qu'il soit près de lui ; à quel point il le rassurait.

Alors qu'il se battait contre les alliés de Rago tel un automate, criant et ordonnant à Eagle par simple habitude, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ryuga. Vers ses sentiments si récents, mais qui lui paraissait si naturel qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connus. Il s'était remémoré en détail toutes leurs rencontres, de la première qui lui avait laissé une curieuse impression de malaise au creux de son estomac, à la dernière qui au contraire l'avait apaisé d'un ouragan de peur, d'impuissance et de honte mêlée à une colère folle et insatiable qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne. Ses souvenirs mis bout-à-bout, il avait remarqué qu'il était le seul à qui Ryuga avait porté autant d'intérêt. Une attention timide, discrète, anonyme, qui faisait presque écho à celle que Tsubasa lui vouait, avant de _savoir_. Arrivé à cette prise de conscience, il n'avait pu empêcher la flamme de l'espoir de prendre possession de lui, et de le consumer tout entier. Un espoir qui avait été fauché comme les blés à la moisson. En même temps que son Ryuga.

Une cruelle fatalité œuvrant pour un avenir avorté. Au-delà de cette vie qui s'était achevée injustement, trop tôt et trop vite, c'était leur futur qui avait été éventré ce jour-là. Et Tsubasa ne parvenait pas se défaire de ses remords et sa colère.

Car l'amour était intemporel, inconditionnel. L'amour faisait pardonner même quand des blessures à vif hurlaient vengeance. L'amour donnait force et courage même dans les situations les plus désespérées. L'amour rendait heureux, simplement.

Seulement, eux n'avaient eu la chance de rien. Tout était fini avant d'avoir commencé. Ryuga ne lui reviendrait jamais. Il était parti pour toujours. Et Tsubasa était hanté de souvenirs.

Celui de ses bras robustes qui l'avaient supporté au manoir de Julian, tout contre lui. Ses bras qu'il aurait tant voulu sentir l'étreindre tendrement, dans lesquels il aurait tellement voulu se blottir pour tout oublier de la réalité.

Celui de sa voix chaude et rauque, passionnée lors des combats, cynique avec ses adversaires. Sa voix dont il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre le murmure au creux de son oreille. Des _je t'aime_. Des _pardon_. Des mots doux illusoires qui faisaient autant de mal que de bien.

Celui de ses mains, si habiles et si fortes au Beyblade. Ses mains qu'il rêvait de sentir tenir les siennes, qu'il imaginait glisser avec douceur sur ses joues baignées de larmes.

Celui de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais pu goûter.

Cela faisait deux semaines. Ce jour était connu dans le monde entier comme celui où l'humanité a survécu grâce à ses héros, fiers et valeureux. Pour Tsubasa, c'était simplement le jour où l'amour de sa vie était mort. Son âme avec lui.

L'élan de fête qui s'était installé sur la planète perdurait encore quatorze jours plus tard, et il les haïssait tous de l'oublier. Il avait envie d'hurler, de frapper –bien qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il aurait voulu que la Terre entière pleure avec lui, le regrette encore et toujours, comme lors de son enterrement, dix jours plus tôt. Ginka y avait tenu, l'évènement avait été diffusé sur toutes les chaines du globe : "Hommage mondial à un héros tombé pour l'humanité". Tous avaient été ému, certains avaient pleuré, et Tsubasa s'était effondré, le visage noyé de larmes, pendant le discourt de Ryo. Et personne n'avait compris.

Le si fort, si fier, si impassible Tsubasa Ōtori avait le cœur brisé. Brisé d'amour. Mais personne, pas même Yu, n'avait compris. Il était mort à l'intérieur.

L'argenté quitta la rue des yeux pour lever son regard vers le ciel. Il se demanda si son âme sœur le regardait de là-haut. S'il était possible qu'il y ait un après. Et de nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne tente rien pour les retenir. Il ne se souciait plus de son image, ni même de la peine et la peur qu'il donnait à ses amis qui l'observaient à cet instant même par l'embrasure de la porte entre-ouverte.

Chacun d'eux savait qu'il allait mal, et s'inquiétait. Il ne parlait plus à personne, ne mangeait plus, ne dormait que lorsque l'épuisement le menait jusqu'aux limites de l'inconscience. Il passait tout son temps devant sa fenêtre à pleurer, à soupirer comme s'il cherchait à expirer sa vie hors de son corps.

Chacun d'eux voulait l'aider, et avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre ses forces à leur compagnon. Mais ils étaient impuissants. Nul ne savait ce qu'avait Tsubasa, nul ne savait quoi faire. Et toute approche restait vaine, le jeune homme ne détournait même pas le regard de sa morne contemplation. Comme s'il n'était déjà plus dans leur monde. Comme s'il ne pouvait déjà plus les voir.

Au début, ils étaient tous resté près de lui, braves et courageux. Le diagnostic officiel était alors une dépression post-traumatique. Tsubasa en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas alors été si occupé à étancher toutes les larmes et les cris de son corps, à œuvrer de toutes ses forces pour survivre à son cœur supplicié et à se demander dans ses rares instants de répit pourquoi il forçait à se battre encore. Il était espion, les traumatismes, il en était vacciné depuis longtemps. Mais qu'elle importance ? Personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne pouvait _le_ ramener.

Emprisonné dans son monde de douleur, Tsubasa s'était à peine rendu compte de tout le soutient qu'il avait reçu. Parfois de personnes que nul ne s'attendait à voir : Ryutaro, Dan et Reiki s'étaient très vite inquiété de l'état de leur ancien équipier à la Dark Nebula. Même Tetsuya et Tobio était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, sous le regard méfiant de Kyoya. Mais leur visite était tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent et désintéressé. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus, tout simplement. Et ils avaient peur pour lui.

Puis petit à petit, les visites s'étaient espacées. Les plus fragiles d'entre-eux ne venaient même plus, trop atteint par ce mal-être contre lequel ils ne pouvaient pas se battre. Ceux qui arrivaient encore à tenir le coup se contentaient de passer, de s'assoir près de lui et d'attendre un miracle qui ne venait pas. D'autre préféraient rester derrière la porte, comme Kenta et Benkeï qui s'y trouvaient encore à cet instant. Loin de la confrontation, loin de l'éternel silence qui répondait à leur inquiétude, loin de la déception.

Et c'était tant mieux, parce que Tsubasa n'avait pas envie de les voir.

La vérité, c'est qu'il leur en voulait. Une part de lui les haïssait de pouvoir continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Il les détestait pour leurs rires et leurs cris de joie, pour leurs sourires et leur regard pétillant de mille étoiles. Il leur en voulait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, d'être encore en vie alors que son amour était mort. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas leur faute, mais le désespoir n'a pas ce genre de cas de conscience. Il avait mal, il déchargeait sa culpabilité comme il le pouvait. Toute la Terre en devenait coupable, et il se haïssait encore plus d'être si injuste et égoïste. Alors sa colère redoublait, puis finissait balayée par un découragement sans borne qui le laissait épuisé.

Seul Yu continuait à lui parler. Le petit blond n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son grand frère de cœur. Pas après avoir perdu Ryuga, qui en dépit de toutes ses erreurs de parcours, n'avait jamais cessé d'être son héros. Lui aussi était très affecté par sa disparition, et pour cette raison, même s'il n'avait pas plus de réaction avec lui qu'avec les autres, Tsubasa appréciait sa présence à ses côtés. Il aimait entendre sa voix lui conter les évènements de la journée. Ces moments privilégiés n'atténuaient pas sa souffrance, mais il avait au moins l'impression de ne pas être seul. Avec les autres, c'était comme si Ryuga n'avait jamais existé –même Kenta semblait avoir tourné la page maintenant. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ils n'en montraient aucun signe. Et cela le faisait bouillir de rage. Yu, à l'inverse, avait abandonné ses vêtements blancs pour un T-Shirt et un short noirs, tout comme Tsubasa qui ne portait plus que cette couleur. Son timbre de voix était calme, plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, _endeuillé._ Le garçon semblait être le seul peiné de la mort de Ryuga, et par ce fait, c'était sans doute le seul que l'argenté ne pouvait haïr. Son dernier lien avec le monde extérieur en quelque sorte, le seul qu'il parvenait encore à voir au travers du voile terne qui avait pris place devant ses yeux. Un voile qui donnerait même au plus chaleureux des tableaux une allure sinistre. Une allure de crypte, de mausolée éternel.

Tsubasa inspira profondément, continuant à pleurer dans le plus grand des silences. Il avait assez hurlé et gémit sa douleur les premiers jours. A présent même les sanglots restaient bloqués au fond de son cœur.

– Les larmes ne te vont pas Tsu-chan. Je préfère de loin te voir sourire.

L'argenté ne sursauta pas. Il détourna lentement son regard humide vers la gauche afin de voir le détenteur de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ryuga l'observait, à moitié assis contre une table métallique, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales trop peu sollicitées ne produisirent aucun son. Il avait déjà eu des hallucinations auditives, mais jamais de visuelles. Et jamais aussi réalistes. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait dit que le manque de sommeil et la sous-alimentation qu'il faisait subir à son corps depuis deux semaines l'avait plus ébranlés qu'il ne le pensait ; mais à ce instant, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Seule l'image de Ryuga comptait, à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

– Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ça ne t'apporte rien. Tu ne te fais que du mal.

– Ryu… C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais qu'importait.

– Pas vraiment non. Je ne suis qu'une hallucination, et tu le sais bien.

– Non, c'est toi. Je veux que ce soit toi.

Il devenait fou. Après les souvenirs, les regrets et la colère : la folie. Evidemment, il savait que ce n'était pas Ryuga. Les restes de son esprit rationnel voulaient lui interdire d'y croire. Mais y croire, c'était tellement bon. Tellement doux. Imaginer, ne serait-ce que quelques infimes secondes que cette projection puisse être Ryuga. _Son_ Ryuga qui lui manquait tant.

– Ecoute. Je ne suis pas là pour te conforter dans ton illusion. Je…

– Non.

– S'il te plait. Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

– Non, tais-toi.

– Je suis mort. C'est fini.

– Non !

– Il faut que tu passes à autre chose !

– NON ! NON ! NON !

Ryuga se tut, percuté par la détresse contenu dans ses cris et son regard. Tsubasa avait l'air au bord du gouffre, à la fois furieux, pitoyable, terrorisé. Il ne fit même pas attention aux visages effarés de Benkeï et Kenta, ni au départ précipité du plus jeune quelques secondes plus tard.

– JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je… Je ne veux pas…

Le blanc hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha, les mains à plat devant lui en signe de reddition. Il s'assit à ses côtés, effleurant son épaule de la sienne. Le contact onirique fit frissonner Tsubasa.

– Tout va bien. D'accord ? Tout va bien.

– Reste avec moi.

Le ton implorant du jeune homme aurait eu raison de n'importe qui. Il semblait sur le point de se briser au moindre mot ou au moindre geste. Ryuga le regarda longuement, puis avança son bras vers le visage de l'autre, fixant son regard éploré. Sa main se posa avec tendresse sur sa joue dans une caresse amoureuse, qui effaça une larme fuyarde. Tsubasa soupira de bien-être –la première fois depuis une éternité– et le blanc approcha son visage du sien, souriant gentiment.

– Tu me manques, Ryuga. Je t'aime tellement…

– Je t'aime aussi.

– Je suis désolé… Pour tout… Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi !

– Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas. Tu as encore une vie à vivre, mon amour. J'aurais voulu passer la mienne à tes côtés… Si seulement j'avais pu… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Toi tu peux encore te construire un avenir. Etre heureux. Tu as dix-sept ans et tu es _vivant_.

– Je ne veux pas l'être sans toi. Je ne _peux_ pas l'être sans toi.

Ryuga glissa sa première main dans ses longs cheveux et attrapa celle de l'argenté avec la seconde. Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

– Mais je ne suis plus là.

Avant que Tsubasa ne réplique, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser aérien, doux et frais. Un baiser dont il avait maintes fois rêvé. Cette fois-là aussi, il rêvait, mais il n'en avait plus conscience. Son cœur avait pris le pas sur sa raison, il voulait croire que c'était vrai. Il était enfin en paix. Avec lui-même et avec Ryuga.

Le blanc s'écarta de quelques centimètres et le regarda tristement.

– Je suis désolé.

Puis lentement, l'hallucination s'effaça.

Tsubasa resta un moment interdit, et accusa durement le coup. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, son cœur palpita douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains suspendues se crispèrent dans le vide. Il se mit à hurler. De terreur, de douleur, de tristesse. Encore et encore. Définitivement sombré dans la folie.

Benkeï se précipita vers lui et l'immobilisa, l'empêchant de se faire du mal. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, l'argenté gesticulant, criant et pleurant pareil à un dément, avant que Yu ne passe la porte de la salle de repos. Kenta, resté en retrait, regardait la scène, absent, se disant qu'il avait définitivement bien fait de partir chercher son ami blond.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il était comme d'habitude, et d'un coup il s'est mis à hurler ! Il a parlé tout seul un moment, et puis… Et puis ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! Il fait une crise de panique ?!

Yu ne répondit pas et regarda Tsubasa. Ce-dernier, épuisé, avait enfin cessé de se débattre. Immobile dans les bras de Benkeï, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'air encore plus tourmenté qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Le maître de Dark Bull le réinstalla délicatement sur sa chaise, aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit d'un pantin désarticulé, et recula de quelques pas pour laisser le petit blond s'occuper de leur ami.

– Tsu-Tsu ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ?, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et diplomate, C'est fini maintenant. Némésis a disparu, on aura plus jamais à combattre un tel monstre.

Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Tsubasa le regarda dans les yeux. Yu sursauta presque tant il avait perdu cette habitude. Deux longues semaines que son grand frère de cœur était déconnecté de la réalité, il espérait que ce puisse être le signe de son retour parmi les vivants. Mais dans le fond il se doutait que, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tsubasa, il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour se remettre.

Peut-être même n'en reviendrait-il jamais.

Cette pensée lui serrait le cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami, son grand-frère. Rien d'autre que rester dans les parages, au cas où. Rien d'autre que lui parler au travers de son indifférence maladive. Rien d'autre que le regarder s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus et attendre le moment où il ne serait plus possible pour personne de le ramener parmi eux.

Tsubasa ancra son regard à celui de Yu. Il se sentait tellement vide à cet instant. Tellement _creux_. La chimère de Ryuga s'était effacée, et une part de lui l'avait suivi. La part qui le rattachait encore au monde par un mince fil qui ne demandait qu'à céder. La part qui le rendait encore sain d'esprit. La part qui, secrètement, espérait un miracle.

Et en ultime recourt, la colère l'assaillit de nouveau.

– Je me fous de Némésis ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Qu'ils aillent tous aux diables ! C'est de leur faute après tout… C'EST DE LEUR FAUTE ! POURQUOI ?! HEIN ?! Pourquoi…?

Il éclata en sanglots en repliant ses bras et ses jambes contre lui, et amorça un léger mouvement de bascule d'avant en arrière. Yu le regarda sans bouger durant de longues minutes, ébranlé par tant de détresse. Benkeï s'était figé, et derrière lui, Kenta pleurait.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait tant de mal, Tsubasa. Mais ça ne sert à rien de te murer dans ton malheur. Laisse-nous t'aider à aller mieux.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, et il le savait. La douleur passerait sans doute. Le temps est un ami insaisissable mais fidèle, qui finit toujours par effacer la douleur. Il lui accorderait l'oublie à lui aussi. Comme tant d'autres avant. Mais Tsubasa ne voulait pas oublier. Il désirait garder sa souffrance, égoïstement, jalousement, jusqu'à ce que la mort le prenne à son tour. Il se fichait de l'inquiétude maladive qui rongeait ses amis, de la blessure qu'il leur infligeait à chaque fois qu'il les ignorait. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait bien devenir le reste du monde. Qu'ils festoient, qu'ils chantent, qu'ils dansent, qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils meurent ! Ces idiots sourds à son agonie. Ces monstres qui, à peine deux semaines plus tard, l'avaient déjà oublié. Ces démons qui célébraient fiévreusement le jour le plus noir de l'Histoire.

Il voulait garder ses larmes pour lui, qu'elles s'écoulent à jamais. Il voulait que son cœur continuât à se briser un peu plus douloureusement à chaque respiration. Il voulait se sentir vide de sens, de vie, d'envie pour toujours. _Il voulait simplement qu'il revienne._ Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait garder en lui que son amour et son chagrin.

Il ne voulait pas aller mieux.

Il voulait juste l'aimer pour toujours.

永遠の愛。

Eien no ai.

 _Un amour éternel_


End file.
